Winter Storm
by Lindaloo.kgo
Summary: On a Tuesday night, a blizzard arises in Forks, and Bella has to sleep over at the Cullens. Alice tortures her. Emmett teases her. Started out as a one-shot. Sometimes hilarious if I'm hyper. Slightly OOC. Especially Emmett, he's funnier than usual.
1. Tortured by Alice

**I had downtime, so I decided to write a random oneshot. Basically no point, unless I get carried away. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me-the author does not own Twilight. Get it. Got it? Good.**

**~Lin**

* * *

I was cooped up in the Cullens' house with Edward and the rest of his family, waiting for the blizzard outside to end. The snow was whirling around in lazy circles, and the visibility was less than three feet. Not good for driving. Alice had called Charlie, and they had come to the conclusion that if the snow didn't let up before ten, I was to spend the night here. It was a Tuesday night, but if the snow didn't stop soon, there would definitely be no school tomorrow.

So, I wasn't exactly waiting for the blizzard to end, as a night at the Cullens' was sure to be interesting. And I'm pretty sure no one else was waiting, either. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on a chair across the room, with her fingers crossed, and she was whispering something that sounded a lot like, "Please let this blizzard never end." Jasper was just smiling, watching Alice.

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch, and he had his arm wound around my waist. He was watching Alice also, and grinning. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the floor, not really doing anything. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat, holding hands and watching Alice, who seemed to be the entertainment.

We had settled into a comfortable silence-aside from Alice's mutterings-after the phone call to Charlie, and hadn't yet slipped back out of it. The clock ticked to nine o' clock, and Alice went still for a moment, before suddenly jumping up from Jasper's lap and squealing. She had obviously had a vision, and from her action and the discontinuation of her mantra, I guessed I would be staying the night-although she seemed a bit excited about just one night, when she saw me every day anyways. But that's Alice, I guess.

"Come on, Bella! We need to find you clothes for tonight, and an outfit for tomorrow!"

"But we wouldn't be going anywhere." I said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

She sighed. "Does it make a difference? And we can give you a makeover, too!"

My eyes widened at the idea of a makeover from Alice, which would no doubt mean spending hours in front of a mirror while she applied makeup I didn't need, nor want. I tried desperately to shrink into the couch, unconsciously moving closer to Edward.

"Alice, I don't think-" Edward began, only to be interrupted by Alice.

"It's not like it's causing her physical pain. You shouldn't worry so much."

Jasper laughed. "I've felt her emotions during one of your makeovers. You would be surprised."

Alice merely glared at him, and began tugging me up the stairs. She pulled me into Edward's room, where I had recently acquired a wardrobe-thanks to Alice. She sifted through some clothes hanging in the closet on hangers for a moment, before pulling out a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top. Could she pick a more revealing outfit?

"No _way_ am I wearing that, Alice."

She blew out a breath, and turned back to the clothes, replacing her previous choice, and began rifling through, looking for something that was more my style. After a few minutes, I pushed past her to pick something out myself, and grabbed a dark blue T-shirt and some sweatpants.

She nodded in approval. "Good. Now change, and don't even think about running." I had been considering running downstairs to Edward, where I would stay until she gave up on me.

When I was done, she came back to lead me to the bathroom. She had a large box, and she was holding it tightly in her arms. Sitting me down, she placed the box on the bathroom counter and flipped open the latch. Inside was a collection of torture devices and makeup cases. This was going to be a long night.

I sat back, condemning myself to the torture Alice called a makeover. I could almost hear her thinking, "Let's torture Bella today, by turning her into Bella Barbie!"

After a couple minutes that really seemed like hours, she was done. I opened my eyes and stood up, afraid to look in the mirror. "You should look, Bella." Alice said, but I didn't want to see what she had done to me. I marched right past her, and down the stairs, taking my seat on the couch again, arms crossed. Everyone looked at me from where they were sitting, and didn't look away. "What?" I asked, worried that Alice had made me look like a clown as some kind of cruel joke.

Edward, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, said, "You look even more beautiful than usual, love."

I blinked, then blushed a deep scarlet, and Alice waltzed down the stairs, smiling at her genius. "See? I told you to look."

I sent my best dirty look her way. Maybe I should reconsider staying the night. I briefly imagined driving home, and Alice gasped, narrowing her eyes at me. Edward tightened his hold around me. Why, at the most inconvenient times, did Alice have to have a vision whenever I imagined doing something outrageous?

I leaned against Edward, glancing at the clock. 9:30. Why did I suspect that the night was nowhere _near_ over?


	2. Teased by Emmett

**I got some reviews/follows/favorites, so I assume that means some people liked it and want me to continue the story. I have some ideas for making it into an actual Twific, with like 20 chapters and an actual storyline and everything. Opinion? Should I make this into a chapterfic with a plot(review if you want to hear my idea when-if-I make another chapter) or keep it as a multi-shot with no point? Or should I just stop writing? Leave me a cookie, since reviews are cookies! Anyways, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Will the real owner of Twilight please stand up? *glares at anyone reading her fanfiction who stands up, until they sit down, because obviously Stephenie Meyer isn't reading it* Don't lie to me. Don't even try. No. Just...just no.**

* * *

Emmett was still staring at me. It was probably a joke, but it was creeping me out a little, and it was embarrassing. I had been blushing for about thirty seconds now, after realizing Emmett had been staring for two minutes, since I had come downstairs and sat down. Edward had noticed, and seemed confused, begging me with his eyes to tell him what was wrong.

After a few seconds, he looked around the room for the source, and seeing Emmett, proceeded to glare at him. Even if I wasn't looking at Emmett, Emmett was looking at me. I glanced at Edward, and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me, then back at Emmett. "Could you stop, Emmett? You're making Bella uncomfortable."

Emmett's gaze flickered to Edward for a moment and back to me. "And?"

I grimaced, realizing he had no intention of stopping. And he didn't need to blink, either. I buried myself under Edward's arm, and he pulled me onto his lap. Emmett kept staring. Rosalie was looking at him with a murderous glare. I buried my face in Edward's shirt, breathing in his intoxicating scent. I could feel him growling at Emmett, and the vibrations felt strange.

"Emmett," Edward warned.

Emmett must have done something, because I heard a sharp slap, and then he said, "What was that for?" Even if Rosalie hated me, she sometimes unconsciously did things to help me, even if it wasn't _for_ me.

I turned my head to look at Emmett. He wasn't looking at me anymore, so I assumed that he was done. I flipped over to sit on Edward's lap instead of being curled up on top of it, suddenly realizing how cold it was. A tank top is not ideal for wearing during a blizzard, inside or out.

I shivered, and suggested that I go upstairs to find something else to wear over it, before Edward could scold me for not wearing warmer clothes. He let me go, and I climbed the stairs to his room, where I picked the first thing I saw that would meet my needs.

I was halfway down the stairs when the power went out. It caught me by surprise, and I shrieked, pitching forward. Suddenly, I was in Edward's arms, and he was holding me bridal style. I wound my arms around his neck, and he carried us back into the living room. I could _feel_ eyes on me, but I couldn't see them. It was disconcerting to know that I was the only one in the room who couldn't see, and everyone else was probably watching me.

I had seen a clock in the hallway when I was upstairs, and it was past 10 o' clock now. Now that I was sitting in darkness, the silence wasn't as comfortable as it had been an hour ago. It was stifling. But I also didn't want to break the silence, as it would just be calling unwanted attention to myself. I'm sure to the vampires in the room, the night was bright as day, and they were comfortable enough.

_Too bad Edward can't read my mind right now,_ I thought. I would have at least been able to have a one-sided conversation with him.

"Yes, I can," came his voice from the darkness. I blanched.

"Aw, man!" Emmett said from just behind me. I jumped about two feet in the air, screaming. Edward pulled me onto his lap again, and I was sure Emmett could see the redness of my cheeks. I could feel Edward glaring at him. I hoped Emmett wouldn't keep trying to scare me all night.

But my hopes were in vain. A few minutes later, when I was sitting next to Edward again, I was rudely pulled away from him, and off the couch. "Hey!" I yelled, surprised. Something hit my assailant, who I assumed to be Emmett, and I was dropped on the floor. "Ugh," I said, before being scooped up and placed back on the couch, with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I could hear Alice almost snorting, trying to contain her laughter, and Emmett was no doubt nursing whatever non-existent wound he had received trying to steal me. I was still too surprised to be blushing.

All I could do was imagine what had conspired, and it seemed like Emmett was pretending to be a ninja. Even though Emmett was like the brother I had never had, he had some odd moments, even for a jokester. Although, some were hilarious.

I was wrapped in Edward's embrace, almost asleep on his lap, when Alice suggested, "Maybe you should take her upstairs so she can actually sleep." I was picked up, and carried up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom. He put me gently on the golden comforter, and laid down next to me. Once he began humming my lullaby, I couldn't stay awake any longer.

I woke up in the morning to see Emmett standing over me, looking crazed. "Good morning, Bella. Have a nice sleep?"


	3. Saved by Edward

**Hey! It's chapter three. I like making Emmett weird. It's fun. Anyways, super short, but don't kill me! I think this will be the last chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Help?**

**Disclaimer: Did I do this in the other chapters? I guess I could check, but I'm too lazy. So...DICLAIMED DISCLAIMED DISCLAIMED. Boom, done. Happy now?**

* * *

I stared at Emmett for a moment. Edward wasn't with me, so must have been hunting. But Emmett had had his turn teasing me yesterday, so why was he here?

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Oh, they all went hunting. Eddie told me not to disturb you, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Okay, Emmett was being weird. Was he high?

"Are...you okay?"

"Pshhhh, yes, Bella! Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?!"

Emmett was getting a little scary. I pulled the golden blanket over my head in hopes that he would get bored and leave. When I peeked over the edge, I couldn't see him, so I pushed the blanket off of myself and swung my feet onto the floor.

I stood up and walked slowly to the doorway, hoping Emmett wouldn't jump out at me. I was at the bottom of the stairs when he showed himself. He jumped into my line of vision, and ran towards me.

I turned around in my attempt to run away, but I tripped and landed on the floor. I got up, and ran towards the kitchen. Why was Emmett chasing me? If he really wanted to catch me, he could just use his normal speed.

I turned around in the kitchen, and Emmett was right behind me. Running around the kitchen island, I sprinted for the stairs, hoping I wouldn't fall. I ran a little more slowly up the stairs, but when I turned around at the landing, Emmett wasn't there. I looked frantically for him, for any clue that he was near.

He appeared in front of me, and I let out a shrill shriek of surprise. I ran down the stairs, thankful that I didn't trip, and out the door, as my last resort. As soon as I reached the steps, cold arms caught me before I could slip on the ice. Thinking it was Emmett, I struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" I said, and whoever was holding me shifted me in their arms until I could see who it was. Edward. Everyone must have returned from their hunting trip.

"Why, love?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry, I thought you were Emmett. He's been chasing me around since I woke up..." I said, trailing off at the end. "Where is he?"

Edward picked me up bridal-style and walked into the house. Everyone else had gone inside already. Edward put me down on the couch, and left in search of Emmett. I sat there for a few minutes, wondering where Emmett could possibly have gone, for it to take Edward this long to find him.

Emmett was suddenly in front of me, and he sat next to me on the couch, staring at me again, just like last night. I moved as far away from him as I could while still staying on the couch, and he moved closer to me. I leaned away from him, and he leaned closer, not breaking his gaze.

I shrunk into the couch as far as possible, and called shakily, "Edward?" He appeared at the top of the staircase. When he saw Emmett leaning over me, he ran down, pulled Emmett off the couch and onto the floor, and sat back down, pulling me onto his lap.

Emmett pouted at our feet, and Edward glared at him. "I thought I told you not to disturb her, Emmett." Edward said.

"Well, it wasn't disturbing. She was having just as much fun as I was."

Jasper walked in. "No, Emmett, that was pretty disturbing for everybody."


End file.
